An Excitable Spot
by Emilia-InkHeart
Summary: Bones is ticklish. It's his weak spot he never told Jim about. There was another fact about it that he never told Jim about. But Jim being Jim- well, he found out on his own anyway. Slash, Slight bondage, Tickling, Teasing, Improper use of a feather.


**_AN:_**_ So, this is a mini-fill i did for a prompt on buckleup (LJ). Erotic Tickling. You've been warned._

_ This is my firt ever ST fic, so be nice. sort of crackish, but not really. Enjoy :D_

* * *

An Excitable Spot:

The first time it happened Jim's got one hand wrapped around Leonard's cock while he fucks into him hard and fast, babbling sweet nothings into his ear and running his other hand over Leonard's biceps.

It's a low sort of rumble-like sound that rises from deep within his lovers chest, not even a chuckle, just a sort of humming that Jim could not turn a blind eye to if his life depended on it, because the way Leonard's cock got harder in such an impossible way is making him see white.

#insert tribble~#

The second time they're practicing for combat training, and Leonard has Jim pressed into the mat with no chance of escaping, but no win scenarios don't exist in this vocabulary, sorry.

It's a dirty move, tickling, he know that, but Leonard is sitting just in reach and – well, it just had to be done.

He couldn't have seen it coming, really, the speed in which Leonard turned hard above him. Or the speed in which Leonard grabbed his things and was out the sliding door.

"Huh…"

Jim packed his things slowly, trying (and failing) to think about old wrinkly women in bikinis to repress his raging hard on. This was just one kink James T. Kirk was not expecting, but was definitely going to tap.

#insert tribble~#

It was already late morning when Leonard woke up.

Dammit.

He had gone out drinking with Jim last night. The kid had pulled his famous puppy-dog eyes after the awkward silence that filled their dorm room while he was reading. They drank and Jim kept conversation to a minimum, which should have been unusual enough for him to notice something was up. Aaaand~ now he's bound to his bed, spread out and naked.

God_dammit_

"_Finally!_ I started to think you'd never wake up!"

"Jim…" The undertone of warning was clear even though Leonard spoke softly, "Untie me. Now."

Jim simply smirked and rose from his place at the edge of the bed, hoping onto the bed then sitting on top of Leonard's thighs. He ran his hand over his lover's sides, noting his silent intake of breath and the small twitch of his cock.

"How come I didn't know you're ticklish? And _this _ticklish, at that. I mean, I've known you for nearly three years, and we've been together for two, Bones. "

Jim was only met with silence.

He sighed and placed his elbow at the center of Leonard's chest, resting his chin on his palm as his other hand ran playfully over Leonard's abdomen. He started tickling him slightly, making the man under him bite his bottom lip. Leonard's muscles tensed up, his hips bucking up slightly and he tried to squirm away to no avail, his cock hardening. _Traitor!_

"You know, it would be much more pleasurable for the both of us if you'd stop struggling and just let it out," Jim said adjusting his position so that his lover won't be able to throw him off, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I want to hear you laugh Bones. It makes me so hot thinking about the two things I love most in the world together like this; you, aroused and writhing under me, and your laughter. So, so hot."

"S-shu-ah!-t up!" Leonard said through gritted teeth, trying his best not to laugh.

Suddenly everything just stopped.

Leonard looked down to see what caused Jim to halt his torture, and he did not like the evil grin on his lover's face. At all. "Jim," Leonard's voice took on a note of anxiety and slight panic as he saw Jim's smile broadening.

Leonard's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when he saw Jim pulling a long feather from behind his back.

"Jim, don't you DARE!- "

It was a lost cause.

It wasn't long - somewhere between tickling his armpits to tickling the sole of his feet – until Leonard broke. His laughter echoed and bounced off the walls, cries of "P-plea-as! Hahahaha J-Jimmm! I- haha – I can't! Please! Hahaha HA! No m-mmmmore! I c-can't! please STOP!" could be heard from time to time as Leonard's cock turned rapidly from half-mast, to hard, to rock hard, to aching, to –Oh-My-God-SOME-PLEASE-_**TOUCH-ME-!**_

"Man, you look so good like this Bones. And you sound _amazing _when you laugh you know that? Gets me in all the right places" Jim cooed softly into Leonard's ear, quickening his ministrations.

"Sh-shut u-ah!-p HAHAHAAAAHAHAA!"

Jim smirked and moved the feather from his lover's foot to a spot right under his lover's sack, which drove him wild when he placed his mouth there, and it was just too much for the poor country doctor. Leonard came hard in white, hot, thick spurts across his stomach, jerking his bounds as his whole body spasmed with the force of his orgasm. Everything was white, and bright, and oh so good, and Leonard could have sworn he saw more stars then the universe had in it, but Jim would have never let him live it down if he did.

Leonard caught his breath slowly as he watched his lover untie him and rub his wrists gently. He had to admit, at first he thought Jim would laugh at him, but now it just made him love the kid more. He might even treat Jim to those sweet-BBQ ribs that he makes that Jim simply devours, but first—

Leonard smirked as he flipped Jim onto his back

—PAYBACK!


End file.
